UNA NUEVA AMENAZA
by l.otakuworld
Summary: ALUCARD ESTA AHORA DE PARTE DE OTRA PODEROSA ORGANIZACION,¿TRAICIONARA A INTEGRA? Y APARECE UN RIVAL QUE PUEDE SEPARARLOS, AXI, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DISFRUTENLO Y DEPENDIENDO DE LA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS SUBIRE MAS FANFICS,p.d odio a SERAS
1. Chapter 1

_**My name is L and this is my first fanfic**_

_**Enjoy:**_

"_**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA"**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Era una tarde callada y sombría en la mansión Hellsing, una poderosa organización protestante a l servicio de la reina, eran pequeñas horas de paz después de la gran tormenta. Las fuerzas armadas de dicha institución habían sido devastadas por una nueva y poderosa organización basada en los antiguos códigos de los rosacruces, llamada bellamente: La Talamasca.

La magia había sido siempre fuente de su inagotable poder, poseían secretos milenarios que nunca que nunca habían enfrentado ya que ellos no necesitaban de esclavos para armar ejércitos, la magia que utilizaban era de sobremanera poderosa.

Habían declarado la guerra en contra de la organización Hellsing ya que deseaban controlar la seguridad de Inglaterra y de la familia Real, y al no oponerse la Reina a este deseo, se encontraban peleando una guerra mortal por sobrevivir y sobre todo sin ayuda de nadie, esto incluía a su arma más mortífera y perfecta, un vampiro de miles de años.

Por una extraña razón, Alucard no había peleado en contra de La Talamasca ¿acaso era por temor? Integra quien era la líder de Hellsing y dueña del vampiro Alucard se encontraba en su oficina pensando en las posibles razones por las que él no había entrado en combate, nunca había desobedecido una orden y menos si se trataba de pelear en contra de un enemigo poderoso, eso lo motivaba más, siempre había buscado los enemigos más fuertes para medirse contra ellos, era una máquina de guerra y como tal gozaba el olor a sangre y muerte.

-Algo no está bien-pensaba para sí bastante molesta. La situación no era para menos y exigía una explicación de su parte, muchos buenos soldados habían caído haciendo lo que se suponía era trabajo de Alucard, defender a Hellsing.

Enfilo sus pasos hacia la planta baja del señorío que era el lugar en donde el vampiro reposaba su sueño diurno, era un pasadizo oscuro y húmedo algo muy típico en las grandes mansiones de Inglaterra, sus pasos resonaban fuertes y decididos como el carácter de Sir Integra y esa noche ardía un fuego en su interior que amenazaba con encender un odio en contra de su sirviente. Ella no toleraba la desobediencia.

-Buenas noches, Máster-saludo el vampiro al entrar la joven, se encontraba sentado en medio de su habitación, tenía el aspecto desenfadado, apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano izquierda y no se movió ni se levanto a la entrada de su señora.

-Explica porque no fuiste con las fuerzas armadas, yo lo ordene así, tú y Seras irían en la defensiva.

-Lo sé-la interrumpió-peo no quise ir, police girl puede con el trabajo sola.

-Esa no es la cuestión-respondió molesta-tu estas para obedecer y no lo hiciste, hubo muchas bajas en nuestro ejército.

-Lo lamento, pero no es mi problema, las fuerzas armadas de su ejército están muy mal entrenadas-se burló

-Alucard-dijo alzando la voz bastante molesta-pelearas contra ellos la próxima vez y no tolerare otra desobediencia de tu parte.

-¿Y qué harás?-le desafió-¿castigarme?

Integra sabia que la tenia razón, jamás necesito castigo antes, siempre le había obedecido fielmente así que esto la dejo sin armas, lo miro molesta, odiaba no poder controlar las situaciones y esto era algo que nunca antes había sucedido.

-Bien- concluyo-si no deseas cooperar es tu elección –dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación del vampiro, mientras él la seguía con la mirada.

Al día siguiente, hubo recuento de daños, La Talamasca los había dejado más mermados de lo que ellos pensaban, habían perdido muchos hombres y parecía que se habían vuelto extremadamente peligrosos .Walter, el mayordomo de Hellsing pasaba los reportes a su señora y esta no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-estamos solos, Sir Integra-decía-esto es más poderoso de lo que imaginamos.

-hemos enfrentado cosas peores Walter-lo animo-no perdamos la fe, es solo una prueba más.

-si Señora, pero sin Alucard, estamos diezmados-

-Podemos hacerlo sin él-contesto-en esta organización cada elemento es importante-

-me intriga el motivo por el cual no nos ayude esta vez-pregunto el hombre

-miedo, quizás-

-usted sabe que eso no es posible, no creo que lo haya sentido alguna vez, tal parece que es algo relacionado con sus salidas nocturnas-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto extrañada-¿salidas nocturnas? Alucard no debe salir, es demasiado peligroso para los humanos y aun así ¿tú lo sabías?-

-descuide Srita., no creo que haya matado a alguien-

-debiste avisarme en cuanto lo supiste, ¿a dónde se dirige?-

-lo ignoro, el Sr. Alucard es muy celoso con sus secretos-

-averígualo y también deberás encontrar una manera de obligarlo a que se quede en su habitación-

-eso me gustaría verlo-contesto el mayordomo sonriendo.

Habían perdido cinco días desde el último ataque de La Talamasca, todo había estado en calma sin señales de ellos, tampoco de Alucard, Integra comenzaba a desconfiar de esta ausencia de su sirviente, cada día desde que lo liberó, religiosamente iba a visitarla a su oficina todas las noches y hacia cinco que no se aparecía, esto comenzó a preocuparla, ¿y si lo sellos que lo retenían estaban fallando? ¿Y si llegaba a descontrolarse? ¿Como podía ella controlar a un asesino como él?

-Sir Integra-

Ella levanto la vista, era Walter quien lucía algo desconcertado-¿qué pasa?- pregunto más a su apariencia que a otra cosa.

-hice lo que me pidió, señora-

-¿y bien?-

-bueno…el Sr. Alucard tiene tratos con La Talamasca-

-¿Qué?-contesto en voz alta levantándose furiosa de su asiento-¿El, qué? pero qué demonios…-

-tal parece que ellos le hicieron un gran favor-

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-

-bueno, ellos, volvieron la vida a su antiguo amor…Mina Harper.

Integra estaba sorprendida al escuchar al mayordomo

-¿Mina Harper?-

-si Ma ´m, la mujer por la que él murió hace muchos años, La Talamasca pudo revivirla mediante un conjuro y con eso se demuestra lo poderosos que son, ella lleva mucho tiempo muerta y si pudieron volverla un vampiro, tendremos que cuidarnos. Alucard está agradecido por esto y paga el favor no atacándolos, así que técnicamente tienen luz verde para aniquilarnos.

-o sea que nos traicionó-contesto furiosa-

-no lo sé Ma´ am, solo sé que con ella a pasado todas estas noches.

La joven sintió una punzada de odio dentro de ella al escuchar esto, ¿o acaso eran celos? él nunca la había traicionado, siempre fue su caballero andante y ahora ¿otra mujer? primero fue Seras y ahora Mina…

Alucard sabía bien como demostrar las cosas sin necesidad de decir nada, sus acciones hablaban por sí mismas.

-es mejor que aclaremos las cosas ahora mismo-dijo decidida-

¿A dónde va ma´m?-aunque Walter sabía de sobra esa respuesta.

(Ma´m es una expresión inglesa para decir madame o señorita)

Alucard estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sabía bien que su señora se acercaba, lo esperaba, aunque él había aprendido a sentirla, tarde o temprano ella se enteraría de su trato y esperaba esa riña desde hacia tiempo.

Integra se acerco a grandes pasos, se notaba que se encontraba furiosa

-¿tienes tratos con La Talamasca?- grito más que dijo.

-sí, así es-contesto tranquilamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Mina Harper?-

-en verdad que Walter es eficiente, deberías estar orgullosa de él Máster-

-contesta a mi pregunta-dijo ella seriamente-

-sí, así es, fue por Mina, es que, estoy aburrido además, estoy cansado de estar solo-

-tienes a Seras-

-ella es una idiota, nunca podrá ser mi compañera-

-traicionaste a la organización- le respondió mirándolo fijamente, aunque era un asesino ella jamás le demostró temor alguno

-jamás la traicionaría Máster, ese es un trato entre ellos y yo si la llegasen a lastimar, acabaría con ellos.

-Hellsing es como si fuera yo en persona, si tú decidiste no pelear, entonces me traicionas a mí y yo no necesito traidores ni elementos como tú dentro de mi organización, estas fuera-

-¿me liberaras de los sellos?-pregunto con una mirada de burla-

-eso jamás-

-¿acaso ahora somos enemigos?-

-por mí, eres mi enemigo en el momento en que hiciste tratos con ellos.

La miro salir decidida sin decir una palabra más, así que, ¿eran enemigos ahora? Siempre habían peleado de un mismo bando pero ahora era diferente…

-Que así sea-contesto el vampiro.

Un feroz ataque en contra de Hellsing se suscito al día siguiente, solo la habilidad de Walter y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, el buen entrenamiento que Alucard le había brindado a Seras pudieron salir avante de la situación y por primera vez en muchos años Integra se incorporo a las filas de sus hombres, era una magnifica tiradora, como buen caballero que era y no se rendiría ante ninguna contrariedad. Aunque bien sabía lo que la Talamasca buscaba y era que ella muriera, si Integra moría, Hellsing quedaría desintegrado y ellos tendrían el control absoluto incluyendo al mismo Alucard, aunque en ese momento de poco servía, llegó agotada a su oficina, solo deseaba descansar y olvidarse de todo. Su ropa lucía desastrosa y ella odiaba ese aspecto, la limpieza siempre había sido su prioridad

-si esto sigue así, no durare mucho-pensaba mientras se limpiaba el rostro, y sus pensamientos la llevaron de nuevo a pensar en la traición de Alucard, pero… ¿Qué le importaba más? ¿Su trato con ello, o que volviera a la vida a Mina? "Cansado de estar solo", esas palabras la habían herido, nunca pensó que Alucard se sintiera solo, al menos, ella nunca se sintió sola desde que el apareció en su vida, era obvio que no sentían lo mismo.

-¿y de que me sorprendo?-pensó-él no tiene sentimientos.

Todo por cuanto había luchado se estaba extinguiendo, la reina ya no confiaba en ella y no sabía tanto de magia como para hacerle frente a una organización milenaria.

-pídamelo y los derrotare-contesto una voz grave, era Alucard.

Integra lo miro de reojo y volvió la vista sin contestarle, lo que menos deseaba era verlo.

-¿porque no hace un trato con ellos, Máster? su vida por la de la reina-

-estas fuera de Hellsing-lo interrumpió-ya no formas parte de mi organización-

-lo sé-contesto buscando su mirada-pero no deseo que usted muera por culpa de una ridícula monarquía-

Esta fuera de Hellsing-dijo firmemente, se levanto y salió de su oficina, dejando solo a su antiguo sirviente.

-que mujer tan necia-pensó-tal parece que tendré que hacerme cargo yo mismo de la situación-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al día siguiente, Integra se levanto temprano como era su costumbre pero la recibieron noticias importantes.

-Alucard acabo con los tres principales senescales de la Talamasca anoche Ma´m – informó Walter-técnicamente se quedaron desarmados, son grandes noticias –

-no esperaras que le agradezca ¿o sí?-

-pensé que podría darle un "gracias" de su parte-

-Alucard ya no forma parte de nosotros Walter, él lo decidió así-

-pero al fin y al cabo cumplió con su deber, protegerla-

-no necesito su protección, ahora, él tiene que proteger a Mina, a Seras y yo no quiero formar parte de esa lista-

-usted nunca estará en esa lista-dijo Walter dando a entender que Integra no formaría parte de sus mujeres, fue un blanco perfecto, ella lo miro a los ojos seriamente, el mayordomo no quería decirlo en ese contexto pero con lo recientemente ocurrido la joven lo pensó así.

-retírate-ordenó

-si Ma´m, solo quiero que sea honesta y se pregunte qué es lo que le hiere más de las acciones de Alucard y en ese caso recapacitar su forma de pensar-

-gracias Walter-dijo en voz alta enojada, él solo se retiro.

Desde la caída de los tres senescales, la reina volvió a confiar en la organización Hellsing, pero Integra ya no era la misma, desconfiaba de su majestad y ahora solo tomaba decisiones propias, de eso había pasado ya más de un mes, sabía que Alucard no podía habitar en otro sitio y salía solo por las visitas que le hacía a Mina, él continuaba viviendo dentro del señorío, era un prisionero de los sellos, lo cierto era que Integra ya no solía pedirle ayuda y él no la buscaba al parecer le molesto el hecho de que la joven no le agradeciera el "detalle" de haber salvado a su gran organización. Seras le reportaba toda información referente a su antigua Máster, a decir verdad, este distanciamiento entre ambos le agradaba de sobremanera a la chica policía ya que así podía estar más cerca de su maestro.

-ella está bien-decía Seras- según sé, ahora sale por las tardes a montar a caballo a un club hípico-

-¿equitación?-preguntó el vampiro extrañado- no pensé que Integra hiciera algo más que trabajar, los humanos sí que son extraños

-bueno, ahora, la organización es diferente, la reina ya no es una prioridad ella traiciona a Sir Integra-

-era de esperarse, la Talamasca es muy peligrosa y eficaz-

-maestro…. ¿te unirás a ellos?-pregunto temerosa

-por supuesto que no-contestó el vampiro

-¿no quieres…o no puedes?-

- eres muy curiosa, police girl-dijo maliciosamente-no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta…aún-

-porque si te unes a ellos,¡¡yo iría contigo!!-declaro orgullosa la chica

-lo sé-y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica, como si acariciara a un perro

-Sr. Alucard- lo interrumpió Walter- necesitamos su ayuda, un grupo de la Talamasca irrumpió en la mansión-

-¿donde está Sir Integra?-pregunto Seras levantándose

-no está en casa-

-en ese caso, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación-

Y salió decidido el vampiro a divertirse con sus enemigos al fin una pelea, hacía tiempo que no sentía el llamado de la sangre y esto era música para sus oídos, amartillando sus poderosas armas comenzó a limpiar la mansión de los invitados no deseados.

Cuando Sir Integra llego a la mansión todo era desorden y caos, vidrios de los fastuosos ventanales decoraban el piso el piso, algunos muebles antiguos lucían destrozado.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- se preguntó sorprendida -Walter-gritó

-Bienvenida a casa Sir Integra-saludó cordialmente el mayordomo-disculpe el desorden, usted llego antes de que terminara de limpiar

-¿Qué rayos pasó?-volvió a preguntar

-Un grupo de fenómenos entro a la mansión e hizo un poco de desorden pero ya todo está bajo control-

-¡¡vaya!!-dijo una joven voz que acompañaba a Integra-por esto es que nunca me invitas a pasar ¿cierto?-bromeó, al momento el joven sintió una pistola detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó una voz grave en tono molesto

-Alucard, baja el arma-mando Integra

-¿viene contigo?-

-es obvio, es mi invitado-

El vampiro lo miro con una mezcla de odio y desconfianza, bajando el arma si desear hacerlo, ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Pensó.

-lo sentimos Sr. Flyte, el señor Alucard es un poco… descortés con las visitas-dijo Walter

-No importa, sé todo acerca de él, ¿así es con todas las mascotas, no?-bromeó el joven

-¿Mascotas?-pregunto furioso el vampiro

-basta ya-mando Integra-Orson, espérame en mi oficina, en un momento estaré contigo, Walter, llévalo ahí-

-¿Tu estarás bien?-pregunto preocupado el chico, Alucard lo miro desafiante ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que él, un simple humano la podía proteger mejor?

-descuide, lo llamaremos si hay problemas-contesto con sorna Seras que había notado el odio en los ojos de su maestro, el mismo que no perdía de vista al recién llegado, que era bastante bien parecido, alto, rubio, de lindos ojos azules y cuerpo atlético, era la imagen del niño bueno diametralmente opuesto a la imagen de niño malo del vampiro

-¡¡es lindo!!!-dijo maliciosamente Seras a Integra-¿es su amigo?

-te dije que ya no formabas parte de Hellsing-la joven se dirigió al vampiro sin tomar en cuenta las insinuaciones de la otra chica

-Walter pidió mi ayuda-contesto secamente-no lo hice por su organización, una pelea es siempre una pelea

-por el motivo que sea, no son ya tus asuntos-dándole la espalda, se retiró

-ahora dejara su seguridad a manos de hombres jóvenes ¿cierto?-dijo con voz realmente molesta

-no es tu problema-

-vaya-interrumpió Seras-ahora resulta que Sir Integra tiene un lindo amigo, ¿de dónde lo conocerá?-

-eso, es lo que vas a averiguar-dijo en tono de mando el vampiro.

Todo el día siguiente se ocuparon en revisar la seguridad de la mansión además de averiguar que los caballeros de la mesa redonda habían estado coa ludidos con la Talamasca, tal pareciera que deseaban tejer una red alrededor de Hellsing, se había vuelto ahora mas estrecha, todo mundo quería ver morir a Integra.

-¿ya hemos tenido problemas peores no es así, Ma´m? -el ánimo Walter utilizando las mismas palabras de su señora-todo se va a solucionar-

-es eso o moriremos-dijo la joven impasible

-no lo creo, usted es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse derrotar por ellos, yo confió en usted-la lealtad de su mayordomo era en verdad admirable

- si tan solo Alucard tuviese la mitad de lealtad que Walter-pensaba-se sentiría más segura si el vampiro pelease aun por ella, pero ahora sus prioridades habían cambiado y eso la tenía muy decepcionada más que cualquier otra cosa, encendió un cigarro y trato de organizar sus ideas que daban vuelta por su mente, tenia tanto en que pensar y sentía que se le acababa el tiempo

-hoy fue un magnifico día para montar ¿no lo cree, Máster?-dijo Alucard apareciéndose en la oficina por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Integra solo lo miro molesta, sabía lo que le había querido decir, Orson era su instructor de equitación, era el hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre, Integra tenía tan poca vida social y se había enfocado tanto en su vida en Hellsing que nunca frecuentaba a sus viejos amigos cosa que retomo al saber que el vampiro tenia ahora a Mina a su lado

-veo que Seras cumplió con su deber correctamente señor Alucard-dijo Walter irónico-

Integra y yo tenemos sirvientes muy fieles, ángel-contesto devolviendo la intención-

-para ti siempre seré Sir Integra-dijo la joven en tono de mando-¿Qué quieres?

-deseo hablar con usted a solas Máster, si me lo permite-

-¿Asunto?

-a solas-dijo terminante-

-Walter déjanos, pero no te alejes aun tenemos trabajo por hacer-el mayordomo se inclino y abandono el lugar

-bien, habla-

Alucard se acerco al escritorio de la joven, se quito los lentes y la miro directo a los ojos

-¿quien es ese niño?-

-ese no es tu asunto-

-lo es y lo sabes-

La joven no podía creerlo que escuchaba ¿era en serio? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-si no tienes algo más que decir, retírate, tengo muchos asuntos que atender-

-¿esto es por Mina?- pregunto burlonamente

-no seas absurdo-

-nunca antes habías tenido amigos y ahora ese niño se aparece y ronda por aquí-

-siempre he sido amiga suya-

-pues yo nunca lo había visto cerca de ti hasta hoy-

-todos tenemos secretos Alucard-

-¿y eso que significa?-pregunto aunque el tiro dio en el blanco-¿Ahora sales con él?-

-me he sentido sola todo este tiempo sin un hombre cerca de mí-

La sonrisa de burla se borro del rostro del vampiro, no hablo una sola palabra, el no considerarlo a él un hombre lo había herido profundamente, miro enojado a su señora quizá era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma, y con la voz alterada por el coraje, le deseó:

-buenas noches entonces señorita Hellsing-recalcando las palabras dio media vuelta y desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente el día había pasado muy deprisa que Integra juraba que había un hechizo en ellos, las noches eran cada vez mas rápidas y ella comenzó odiarlas

-Ma´m-dijo Walter sacándola de sus pensamientos-tiene una visita-

-¿Quién es?-

-la señora Harper-

La joven se estremeció al escuchar el nombre, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? se pregunto

-déjala pasar –ordeno y se levanto-al fin la conoceré- pensó-

Al entrar, vio a una dama realmente hermosa, Integra se decepciono mucho al ver que no tenía ningún parecido con ella, en el fondo siempre deseo que ambas tuvieran algo en común, así sentiría que Alucard la conectara con su viejo gran amor. Era pálida, la palidez normal de un vampiro, labios finos y rojos como rubíes, su lustroso cabello negro caía con gracia y sus hermosos ojos verdes no parecían haber perdido humanidad, era un vampiro como él, su compañera perfecta, su condesa, la Talamasca la hizo volver a la vida en todo su esplendor y con la perfección de los seres de la noche, cosa extraña, Integra se sentía poca cosa a su lado y era una sensación que no le agradaba

-Sir Integra-su voz era como la de un hada, linda y sonora

-Señora Harper-la joven se levanto y la saludo con respeto

-por favor no se levante-

- a tan ilustre dama solo se le puede recibir de pie, tome asiento por favor-ofreció gentilmente aunque en su interior solo deseaba que ella se fuera de ahí-

Solo vengo a haceros un pedido-

-usted dirá-

-deseo ofreceros mis servicios a Hellsing con la condición de dejarme permanecer aquí junto a Alucard-

-no deseamos sus servicios Miladi-contesto Integra-con respecto a sus deseos mi casa está a su disposición, si su amante lo desea, puede usted vivir aquí, Alucard suele traer jóvenes a ella sin mi autorización y su presencia será un cambio notable en su vida-

-de verdad quisiera que considerara mi propuesta, puedo seros muy útil-

-no podría poner en riesgo a la persona que mi sirviente ama, solo puedo darle la bienvenida Señora Harper-

-gracias Sir Integra, sabré pagar su hospitalidad-

-descuide, Alucard ya ha pagado por usted-ambas jóvenes se despidieron con una linda sonrisa

En la soledad de su habitación la bella joven estaba sentada en su cama, tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo

-ellos son de un mundo diferente, no pertenezco a él y nunca perteneceré-y dando un fuerte suspiro tomo su teléfono y marco, una voz masculina contesto del otro lado-¿Orson? Te invito a cenar.

Llego realmente tarde esa noche, había pasado una agradable velada con el joven, al menos había olvidado todo por un momento y se sintió una mujer normal otra vez y es que la visita de Mina le había herido en su orgullo, que esa noche se esmero en su arreglo, un hermoso vestido negro a la medida entallaba como guante su delicada figura, su hermoso cabello dorado lucia suelto y discretamente ondulado, se olvido de los lentes normales y unos de contacto sustituían a los otros dejando ver sus profundos ojos azules más brillantes que de costumbre, era la imagen de la perfección femenina, había hecho voltear las miradas de incontables hombres y Orson estaba orgulloso de mostrarla a todos, cualquiera hubiese estado feliz de tenerla a su lado, cualquiera menos uno. Estaciono su auto y bajo de él, todo lucia en silencio aunque imaginaba que en los calabozos estarían ocupados, eso le hacía sentir un vacio en el estomago.

-luces hermosa-dijo una voz en la noche, Integra se sobresalto al escucharla

-demonios Alucard, no hagas eso, me asustaste-contesto sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te esperaba, es algo tarde y no habías llegado aun-el vampiro salió caminando de entre las sombras, vestía solo pantalones y camisa, cualquier mujer lo habría considerado un modelo de la belleza masculina, era en verdad un ser atractivo y mas en ese momento, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos como cualquier mortal, su lustroso cabello negro ondeaba con el aire helado de la noche, no llevaba sus acostumbrados lentes, ella agradecía cuando esto sucedía, su rostro lucia mucho mejor sin ellos.

-no necesito un padre que me cuide, el mío murió hace muchos años-dijo fríamente

-nunca he querido ocupar su lugar, sería muy aburrido-contesto en tono de burla-¿como estuvo tu cena?

-buenas noches Alucard-

-¿que se siente ser exhibida como un trofeo?-soltó irónico

-Orson no me exhibe como un trofeo-contesto volteando ya bastante molesta-es mi amigo

-claro, y no ha pensado en casarse contigo y quedarse con tu organización

-no estaría mal tener a alguien leal a mi lado y que me ayude con tantos problemas-le contesto haciendo énfasis en la lealtad-

-siempre le he sido fiel máster, lo sabes-dijo algo herido-jamás la traicionaría

- lo hiciste al tener tratos con la Talamasca-

-ese trato no la incluía-dijo alzando la voz-era algo que tenia que hacer

-nuestras decisiones nos definen Alucard y tu tomaste la tuya, si eso quisiste hacer, de acuerdo, ella es hermosa y lo entiendo, así que no hay más que decir

-no es tan hermosa como tu-

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque estoy viva?-

-exacto-contesto-los humanos sobre valoran la inmortalidad, es aburrida y sin gracia, ustedes pueden morir-

-entonces deseas verme morir, o ¿preferirías que la Talamasca acabe conmigo? quizá así seria un cadáver bellísimo a tus ojos-

Alucard bajo la mirada confundido-te he ofrecido la inmortalidad en dos ocasiones, y la has rechazado-

-no deseo permanecer una eternidad contigo, es ya decepcionante pasar mi vida soportándote-

Dando media vuelta quiso entrar pero el vampiro la detuvo

-aun no termino, máster-contesto firmemente-

-suéltame-mando ella sin asustarse, aun era su dueña

-no dejare que ningún hombre se jacte de tenerte-

-¿y cómo vas a evitarlo? ¿Matándolo?-

-tengo el genio travieso, soy un experto en torturar humanos- Alucard no bromeaba, sus ojos se tornaron mas rojos que de costumbre, era así cuando el asesino dentro de él comenzaba a despertar-

-han pasado cientos de años y aun eres igual que los hombres que tanto odias-contesto Integra mirándolo directo a los ojos con firmeza-no te pertenezco, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca- y dando un fuerte tirón se zafo de su mano

-me perteneces Integra-contesto desapareciendo-tu vida me pertenece

Había algo en la voz que hizo que la joven se estremeciera ¿y si eso deseaba? ¿Matarla? O que alguien lo hiciera para el contemplar el espectáculo de su muerte, odiaba admitirlo pero fue la primera vez que temió al asesino que tenía como guardián.

El día siguiente fue muy difícil, recordaba lo que Alucard le había dicho, no deseaba que a Orson le sucediese algo, no quería ser culpable de su muerte aunque la verdad le costaba admitir lo decepcionante que era el saber que a Alucard nunca le había importado, era solo un juguete humano que esperaba su muerte para disfrutar del espectáculo, le había ofrecido la inmortalidad, si ,pero ¿a qué precio?¿a ser una esclava como Seras? eso nunca, aun tenia dignidad, la dignidad Hellsing y preferiría la muerte a ser una esclava, era obvio que él nunca le ofrecería ser su compañera como lo era Mina Harper, no la consideraba digna de eso.

Orson llego temprano ese día, quería acompañar a la joven, el estaba interesado de todo lo que concerniera a Integra, le parecía la mujer más fantástica que había conocido,lamanera en como controlaba una poderosa organización, su carácter indomable y de hierro, aunado a lo hermosa que era, eran motivos suficientes para que el joven Flyte estuviese rendido de amor por la joven y no había día en que no se lo expresara ella solo sonreía y agradecía sus atenciones, el sabría esperar a que ella lo aceptara, sería muy paciente.

-será mejor que te marches Orson-dijo Integra al ver que el sol se ocultaba

-¿temes que tu mascota me muerda?-contesto burlón-

-no, los ataques de la Talamasca son siempre nocturnos, así que mejor nos vemos mañana en un lugar seguro, ¿te parece? Iremos a montar-

-trato hecho-contesto sonriente

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión se encontró con "la mascota" de Hellsing

-¿nos deja tan temprano joven Flyte?-dijo Alucard interponiéndose en su camino

-así es, la dama prometió ya su compañía para mañana-

-¡¡vaya!! Lo felicito-contesto irónico-Sir Integra es una gran compañía para la monta aunque no tenga experiencia-

El joven no era nada tonto y noto el significado oculto en sus palabras

-no debería hablar así de su señora-

-¿acaso dije algo impropio o usted mal interpreto mis palabras, milord?-contesto en un fingido tono de disculpa.

-si usted fuese un hombre de verdad yo le haría respetar a una dama-dijo el joven molesto y desafiante

-Sr. Flyte, seré un vampiro de miles de años pero soy más hombre que usted-lo reto Alucard

-si lo fuese, Sir Integra no le temería y confiaría en su persona pero veo que solo prefiere jugar pensando que estamos en su época y que la señorita es solo una cortesana más-

Alucard lo tomo violentamente del cuello alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo y mostrando sus feroces colmillos

-me estas cansando, niño insolente-dijo furioso-o te alejas de ella o…-

-así que es eso-lo interrumpió-¿estas celoso? ¿De mi? de un simple humano, soy igual a ella Alucard, debe estar con nosotros, ustedes son de mundos diferentes, jamás será tuya-

El vampiro lo empujo violentamente cosa que hizo trastabillar al joven

-me aburres-contesto retirándose, el joven sonrió y salió de la mansión, esta batalla había sido suya.

-¿Me temes?-pregunto Alucard apareciéndose hecho una furia en la oficina de Integra

-¿porque entras de esa manera?-contesto un poco asustada, el vampiro en seguida noto su miedo, era un experto en oler ese sentimiento en las personas

-me temes- dijo afirmándolo.

-claro que no-menciono ella decidida-¿a qué se debe esto ahora?

Alucard no decía ni media palabra solo la miraba desafiante, escuchando sus pensamientos más que sus palabras

-Alucard-dijo con extrañeza la joven por su silencio-¿Qué sucede?

-buena suerte con la Talamasca Miss Hellsing, va a necesitarla-

Integra lo detuvo antes de que se esfumara

-espera, ¿a qué se debe eso? ¿Adonde vas?-

-ya no soy parte de su organización ¿lo recuerda? ahora está por su cuenta-dicho esto desapareció

Ella se quedo sin palabras, era claramente una advertencia, pero ¿Por qué?, dos días después, como profecía, la advertencia se haría realidad, una aguerrida pelea se desato dentro de los dominios de Hellsing dejando a la mitad de sus fuerzas armadas sin vida y es que dentro de sus tropas traían consigo un guerrero quizá tan mortífero como Alexander Anderson, certero y hábil, tanto que le dio pelea al mismo Walter y de no ser por la intervención de Integra, el ángel pudo haber muerto no sin antes herir de muerte a la joven líder de la organización, había sido atravesada por una daga que quemaba como el fuego, al tratar de dar un segundo golpe, Seras acudió en su ayuda, Integra perdía fuerzas mientras oía a Walter llamarla y hacerle jurar que no se rendiría, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y sentía brotar la sangre sin control ¿Acaso era esa su ultima hora? y sin haber visto a Alucard venir en su ayuda.

-así tenía que ser- se decía a sí misma, todo se oscurecía y solo llegaba un sueño abrazador, nunca supo cuanto tiempo duro en ese estado, solo recordó el despertar, una tenue luz cruzaba el ventanal, estaba en su cuarto, vestía su ropa de cama, y una herida punzante aun le escocía la piel, el costado de su cuerpo tenia puntadas en donde había sido herida, lo que causaba un dolor terrible, lo recordó todo de golpe, se sentía mareada por la pérdida de sangre, trato de incorporarse.

-no debería moverse Máster, la herida fue profunda-no necesito que se lo recordasen de nuevo, el dolor fue suficiente para entenderlo, Integra no había notado que Alucard estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de su cama, estaba en mangas de camisa, posaba su brazos en sus rodillas en actitud de preocupación, se veía mas pálido que de costumbre si eso era posible, inclusive algo demacrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella débilmente

-pudiste haber muerto-se limito a contestar, su voz sonaba preocupada, triste

-pensé que eso era lo que deseabas, tu libertad de los Hellsing-

-no seas tonta-dijo con firmeza-jamás he deseado que mueras-

-¿y para que vivir?-le contesto Integra-¿no dices que la eternidad es odiosa? es parte de ser humano, nacemos, vivimos y tenemos que morir, tú me deseaste suerte con eso, tal parece que en esta ocasión estuvo de mi lado-

Alucard estaba en silencio, clavando su mirada en el piso sin mirar a su señora, de ser humano, ella pensaría que se encontraba arrepentido, pero él no era así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-pregunto finalmente la joven cortando el silencio

-has estado inconsciente por tres días-

-¿tres días? ¿Tanto tiempo?-

-te hirieron de gravedad, de no ser por…- Alucard se detuvo

-¿si?-

-Orson-prosiguio con esfuerzo, le estaba costando trabajo decir lo sucedido-el te llevo a tiempo al hospital, Walter creyó mas conveniente traerte aquí, el sabe lo mucho que aprecias este lugar-

-es verdad-pensó la joven, despertar en un hospital hubiese sido terrible, su padre murió en esa misma habitación, justo era que ella también

-¿Walter me trajo a casa entonces?-

-si, después de la operación-Alucard se levanto-Orson y el discutieron-

-¿Por qué?-

-tal parece que ya se siente dueño de ti-miraba molesto por la ventana

-se preocupa por mi seguridad-contesto ella

-¿y yo no cierto?-dijo mirándola fijamente por primera vez

-Seras me ayudo-dijo ella disculpándolo, al menos eso sintió que tenía que hacer, la voz del vampiro se notaba diferente, culpable.

-es la segunda vez que sucede-contesto, Integra recordó la ocasión en que una vampiro quiso acabar con su vida y Alucard llego justo a tiempo de que la convirtieran en un ser sin alma

-no es tu deber cuidar de mí-

-tu me devolviste a la vida, por agradecimiento a tu familia ese es mi deber-

-muchas cosas han cambiado Alucard, tus prioridades han cambiado-

-igual que las tuyas-devolvió él

-mi prioridad es Hellsing-contesto con firmeza-es mi deber y mi orgullo lo que esta en juego-

-tu vida está en juego-dijo-la Talamasca, el concilio, millenium, la iglesia católica inclusive la reina desea verte muerta.

-y si mal no recuerdo, tú también estas en esa lista-

El vampiro hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-eres tan estúpida-dijo furioso y enfilo hacia la salida

-¿porque la hipocresía ahora?- pensaba Integra-se bien que mi muerte no le importaría, solo pasaría a la pagina y escribiría otro capítulo con otro ser humano, ahora tenía a Mina por compañera, ¿Qué importaba una niña como ella?. Walter llego poco después con su cena lo bastante alegre que se puede permitir un inglés de ver a su señora sana y despierta

-¿Alucard se fue, M´am?-

-si, solo vino a hacerme pasar un mal rato como de costumbre-

-que raro, cuando supo lo de su desafortunado encuentro busco al responsable y acabo con el más rápido que de costumbre-

-¿y porque lo hizo? Él no es de los nuestros-

-el siempre será parte de la organización M`am, a estado a su lado los tres días que usted estuvo inconsciente

- ¿y Orson?-pregunto la joven

-el señor Flyte, digamos que prefirió esperar a que la señora despertara, los demás integrantes de la casa no le somos muy agradables-sonrió divertido, lo que hizo sonreír a su vez a la joven

-¿paso tres días aquí?-

-Así es y sin alimentarse, la señora Harper también paso por aquí pero por otros motivos, aunque estoy seguro de que también se preocupaba por usted-Walter siempre sabia como animar a su señora

-con razón lucia cansado-

-no durmió en esos tres días-dijo el mayordomo retirando la cena-ah!! También estuvo aquí la señorita Seras-hizo una reverencia y salió-que descanse M´am-

Mas tarde, en su cama Integra pensaba en lo que había sucedido, tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, sentía celos, si, unos celos inmensos de Mina, siempre sintió a Alucard como suyo, le pertenecía, pero odiaba reconocerlo o era simple dignidad de mujer, el nunc le había demostrado algo más que lealtad de sirviente, primero formo a Seras y después devolvió a Mina a la vida ¿y donde quedaba ella?¿acaso había sido su culpa al crear una barrera inexpugnable entre ellos? Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, de pronto, sintió a alguien encima de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y con sobresalto, era Alucard que estaba encima de ella, su atractivo rostro se encontraba justo frente a su mirada lo que la hizo quedarse sin habla, así que el hablo primero:

-esta es la primera y última vez que hare esto-dijo en voz baja-si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo y nunca más volveré a intentar nada-

La joven se quedo sin habla, nunca hubiese imaginado algo así, Alucard en verdad era el señor de las sorpresas

-Mina-solo pudo decir Integra

-olvida a Mina-contesto suavemente -solo estoy yo, ahora contesta ¿quieres que me vaya?-

Era fascinante tener al atractivo vampiro sobre ella y es que aun siendo un ser nocturno, era realmente hermoso, en vida debió ser un hombre muy bello, y más cuando no lucia sus ropas habituales, sus ojos eran su mayor atractivo, el se acerco lentamente a su rostro y beso con ternura sus labios, nunca imagino que pudiese demostrar esos sentimientos, cerró los ojos y respondió tímidamente, ningún hombre había tocado nunca sus labios antes, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, lamento no tener más experiencia y que la considerara una niña pero nunca antes deseo que otro tuviese ese honor más que el, lentamente se volvió más apasionado y sin pensarlo ella seguía las ordenes de su nuevo maestro, ganaba experiencia y disfrutaba de esa primera vez como lo más intenso que había sentido hasta ese día, toda la pasión guardada que ambos sentían comenzó a salir a flote, y era estremecedor sentir la frías manos del vampiro comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo, con sumo cuidado y tratando de no lastimarla subía sus manos por su cintura y comenzó a desvestirla, la joven de vez en cuando tomaba aire aunque deseaba no parar de besarlo, era delicioso sentir sus labios, además era muy bueno haciéndolo, sentía acariciar su cuerpo con avidez y no quiso quedarse atrás, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y comprobó lo que ella pensaba, el cuerpo del vampiro era extremadamente bien formado y blanco como el mármol. Él le llevaba gran ventaja, en su mente le había hecho el amor de tantas maneras que solo era cuestión de llevarlo a la práctica y cada gemido que se escapaba de los labios de su bella compañera era un aliciente para no detenerse en ningún lugar de su delicado cuerpo, Alucard siempre imagino el cuerpo de su señora como algo bello pero al verlo en todo su esplendor era una de las pocas cosas que lo había maravillado de este mundo, ambos sentían que el tiempo se había detenido hasta que la voz de Seras los saco de su éxtasis

-maestro, la Señora Harper peligra- gritaba asustada golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación-la Talamasca vino por ella

Alucard se detuvo y se incorporo rápidamente

-lo siento-se disculpo-debo irme-

La joven no creía lo que escuchaba

-¿estas bromeando?-contesto molesta tomando una manta cubriéndose

-debo ir-dijo vistiéndose con rapidez-no puedo dejarla sola-

-claro-entendió dolida Integra-no quieres que la lastimen-

Alucard sintió la intención de sus palabras y sonrió de mala gana

-ella jamás ha rechazado mi ayuda, confía en que la salve-

-tu si que sabes echar a perder el momento-hablaba de forma furiosa volteando la mirada a cualquier lado menos a él-sal de aquí-

No quería irse dejando todo de esa forma, inconclusa, no cuando por primera vez había llegado tan lejos

-ella- comenzó diciendo-es mi compromiso, yo la traje de vuelta, no es solo que…

-sal de mi recamara-dijo alzando la voz con firmeza, el obedeció ¿Qué más podía hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente abandono su estancia, sentía asco estar en ella aun se sentía débil pero lo sucedido dentro de ella había sobrepasado su dignidad, su orgullo ¿Cómo pudo caer así?

Y sobre todo con un ser como él, no valía la pena, nunca lo había valido, ¿acaso tenía que llegar a eso para que al fin lo comprendiera? Pero las caricias se habían sentido tan reales que por un instante lo juzgo sincero, pero era solo su imaginación, ahora Mina estaba ahí aunque él lo negara-nunca volverá a suceder-se decía molesta-lo juro por mi padre que no volverá a suceder-y se odio por haberlo besado, por dejar que sus manos la tocaran, y lo más insoportable era que ella le había demostrado lo mucho que lo deseaba-soy una idiota-pensaba-ahora creerá que me tiene a mi también como a ellas, pero se equivoca, soy una Hellsing y yo soy la que manda aquí-

Integra hizo traer gente nueva para sus tropas, a partir de ese día, se les entrenaba de manera concisa que se llegaron a convertir en verdaderas armas de combate y con eso no necesito llamar a su sirviente en las peleas con la Talamasca en los días subsecuentes.

Alucard había estado inactivo por dos semanas, era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde lo sucedido en la alcoba, no había visto a Integra en todo ese tiempo, la conocía, sabía que no quería verlo además, ella había reanudado sus citas con Orson y según informes de Seras, la relación había ido ya al siguiente paso,¿ preguntarle por eso? Ni soñarlo, el la había dejado cuando menos debía hacerlo, le había fallado la última vez en cuidar de ella y justo cuando todo pudo cambiar, la Talamasca había tratado de llevarse a Mina. Solía pasarse la noche de pie mirando por las altas ventanas de la mansión pensando en la última vez que estuvo con ella, ni Seras y mucho menos Mina le preguntaban que le sucedía, nunca se los hubiera dicho, a nadie, no sabrían una sola palabra de lo sucedido , era algo delo que se arrepentiría toda su inmortal vida, dejar a Integra esa noche. Pero, ¿Cómo explicarle que lo de Mina no era lo que ella pensaba? no la hizo volver porque aun la amara, Alucard sabia del surgimiento de la Talamasca, de hecho eran una rama peligrosa de los Rosa cruses contra los que había peleado hacia siglos, sabia de lo que eran capaces y conocía el gran peligro para Hellsing así que el tomo la decisión de buscarlos primero y al hacer un trato con ellos quiso comprobar el poder de dicha organización, pidió que le devolvieran a la vida a su antigua amante, Mina sin creer que lo llegarían a lograr, gran equivocación, la Talamasca era tan poderosa que la devolvieron convertida en vampiro, así Alucard comprobó que no era un enemigo fácil y lo mejor era tenerlo fuera de Hellsing concediendo una tregua, pero la Talamasca no cumplió su parte de trato y con ese motivo él había acabado con tres senescales, pero le había resultado muy difícil, y prefirió mantener bajo perfil su verdadero punto débil, Integra, así que prefirió que los ataques fueran dirigidos a Mina y no a su verdadero amor, aunque su mayor error fue dejar que los celos lo dominaran y no pelear en la ocasión en que Integra fue herida y para colmo de males, Orson, el niño bueno, había resultado el caballero andante y gracias a él, su señora aun vivía, eso era algo que el vampiro no se podía perdonar

-como deseo que ese tipo muera pronto-pensaba furioso en voz alta-

-espero no ser yo, Sr.-era Walter trayendo una bandeja-traje la cena a la hora exacta-

-no hablo de ti, ángel-contesto Alucard

-¿habla del joven Flyte?-

-gracias-contesto fríamente el vampiro tomando la copa que se le ofrecía deseando no seguir un tema que le desagradaba

-¿y la señora Harper?-pregunto el mayordomo

-no lo sé, ni me interesa-

-el señor no está hoy de muy buen humor ¿no es así?-pregunto con burla

-no me ha ido bien últimamente-

-¿y porque motivo señor?-quiso saber

-por idiota-dijo honestamente-digamos que pueden pasar varios, cientos, miles de años y el hombre siempre será un idiota, ¿quieres un ejemplo? Mírame-

-ah, vamos, el señor siempre ha sido astuto como un zorro, y es un gran espécimen de guerra-

-si, pero mi hombría ha sido puesta en duda y todo gracias a mi estupidez-

-Dudo que el señor sufra de ese problema, he visto que las mujeres saben apreciar su masculinidad, tiene usted mucha suerte con ellas, la señorita Seras y la señora Harper son un ejemplo de ello-lo animo

-¿Dónde está Sir Integra?-pregunto cambiando de platica

-salió esta noche, mañana la reina dará un baile en honor a Hellsing en Buckingham Palace-

-¿quiere resarcirse?-

-los reyes son caprichosos en extremo, lo que hoy aman, mañana lo odian y viceversa y dará un baile en honor a Sir Integra-

-e imagino que el joven Flyte estará ahí-contesto el vampiro amargamente-

-imagino yo que si-se notaba a leguas que a Walter tampoco le agradaba el joven y no se esmeraba en ocultarlo-últimamente es ya una costumbre tenerlo por aquí-

-¿en Buckingham Palace dijiste?-pregunto Alucard maliciosamente.

El palacio se encontraba sumamente elegante esa noche, el gran salón se encontraba bellamente iluminado y con gran elegancia decorado para que aquélla velada resultara exquisita, cual buen gusto ingles, una cantidad enorme de invitados fueron llegando la cita incluyendo los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Integra lucia hermosa esa noche cuando arribo a la fiesta, un elegante vestido rojo acentuaba su delicada figura, no llevaba anteojos lo que realzaba mas su belleza, recogía la mitad de su dorado cabello en un fino broche heredado de su madre, llevada del brazo de Orson, los caballeros no conectaban a esta delicada dama con la mujer de hierro que manejaba Hellsing , inclusive la reina alabo su belleza y quizá sentía un poco de remordimiento por tratar de acabar con su organización, aunque sabían de sobra que bajo ese aspecto delicado existía una verdadera guerrera que había dado jaque a cualquier tipo de intriga dirigido en contra de ella, inclusive el líder del concilio llego a besar su mano con admiración y alabando su belleza, ella lo miro desafiante y agradecía el detalle

-es un hipócrita-le dijo Orson al oído

-lo sé, pero es el protocolo-contesto por lo bajo la joven-así tiene que ser, ellos desean matarme y en las fiestas, debemos ser cordiales, así somos los ingleses-

-Creo que los admiro tu belleza-le decía el enamorado joven

-eso no me ha ayudado en nada-y se interrumpió asombrada al ver entrar al salón a una joven pareja recién llegada, era su sirviente acompañado por la hermosa Mina, no podía creer su atrevimiento ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Y acompañado de ella, no lo había visto desde ese día y ahora se presentaba con su amante, Integra no salía de su asombro, Alucad lucia como un caballero más de la fiesta, vestía un elegante traje oscuro aunque se veía el doble de atractivo que el resto de los hombres del salón aunque en ese instante, ella lo odiaba mas a él que a cualquier otro enemigo reunido ahí.

-linda fiesta, ¿no lo cree Máster?-saludo irónico el vampiro

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto furiosa y sin tratar de ocultarlo

-solo vine por curiosidad-

-no te reconocí, Alucard-comento el joven interviniendo en la plática –te ves como un hombre normal y no como un monstruo-

-no se preocupe Orson-le contesto mirándolo directo a los ojos- no pienso dañarlo (aun) pensó para si-

-me gustaría que me llamase por mi título de nobleza, soy un Lord, ese es el protocolo-

Le dijo de forma altanera

-disculpe entonces, Lord Flyte y ya que usted lo menciona, desearía que se me llamara por el mío, soy un Conde, así que al dirigirse a mí, debe inclinarse, es el protocolo.

Jaque mate, Alucard lo había dejado sin palabras, el joven se quedo mudo y temblaba de rabia, tomo a Integra de la mano se alejo de la pareja. Toda la noche el vampiro no perdía de vista a su señora, en primer lugar por su gran belleza, su dama era la más hermosa de la noche aun luciendo enfadada, y en segundo, aunque odiaba verlos juntos deseaba analizar a la joven en su trato con Orson, quería averiguar por el mismo si el tipo era una amenaza verdadera o solo un títere de su señora, Integra no disfrutaba en nada la velada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su sirviente en muchas ocasiones y eso era algo que hubiese deseado evitar, no quería volver a verlo, la joven se sentía herida y humillada por lo ocurrido, la afrenta sufrida era suficiente para no desear tratos con él nunca más, era un sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía, se sentía vulnerable, había jugado con ella, lo sucedido había sido minimizado por él, además de que no le había buscado ni dado explicaciones y al llegar con Mina a la fiesta demostraba que todo había sido una burla, una cruel burla a su persona. Orson noto que ella estaba incomoda, tomo su mano y la llevo al jardín del palacio, era una noche magnifica, en el frio de la noche la joven respiro aliviada.

-no estás muy contenta hoy, cierto?-pregunto

-estoy cansada, eso es todo, aun me siento algo débil-

-es extraño oírte decir eso, pensé que la debilidad no era parte de ti, eres una mujer de hierro-

Ella sonrió, Orson era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, sabia como tatar a una dama, era lo opuesto a Alucard

-me alegra que me acompañaras al jardín-continuo el joven-quería preguntarte algo,

Ella lo miro intrigada-he estado pensando que , en toda mi vida nunca conocí a una mujer tan increíble como tu-

Integra se movió inquieta, no le gustaban mucho los piropos e intuía lo que el joven quería decirle

-se que solo soy un simple hombre que no comparara jamás contigo pero, me harías un gran honor si aceptaras esto-

Le entrego una bella caja dorada la cual la joven abrió, dentro reposaba un hermoso diamante montado en dos zafiros brillaba en medio de un cojín de terciopelo, el joven continuo

-acepta ser mi esposa-Integra no sabía que decir, la tomaba por sorpresa ¿casarse con Orson? Nunca lo había considerado

-piénsalo-le pidió-no me contestes aun-

Ella lo miro y sonrió, Orson la beso dulcemente, ella le respondió mas por amistad, no se comparaba al primer beso que Alucard le había dado, pero lo sintió más sincero y eso lo agradecía, le hacía falta que un hombre la besara ya que su autoestima lo necesitaba, volvió a sentirse deseada, la quietud de la noche era placentera, las estrellas brillaban delicadamente, era un cuadro perfecto para el romance y el amor, solo unos ojos veían con odio esa dulce escena.

Sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación, volvió a abrir el pequeño cofre, el anillo estaba ahí brillando en todo su esplendor, lo volvió a cerrar con fuerza colocándolo encima de su tocador, ¿casarse? Por qué no, era hora de darle un heredero a la organización y Orson era perfecto, la amaba, la respetaba, la deseaba, el podría ser un buen padre, podría protegerla

-¿de mi?- pregunto una voz en la oscuridad a sus pensamientos, Integra se levanto sobresaltada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto furiosa, el recuerdo de la afrenta sufrida en la fiesta era aun muy reciente

-contéstame tu primero-dijo apareciéndose, aun lucia el traje formal- ¿quieres que te proteja de mi?-

-por supuesto-contesto evitándolo

-libérame de los sellos y no volverás a verme-le devolvió molesto

-pídeselo a la Talamasca, que te libere y cuando lo haga te convertirás en un enemigo más de Hellsing

-¿y mandarías a tu esposo a acabarme? no me hagas reír, Máster- pregunto burlón y descaradamente se sentó en un sillón como cualquier ser humano

-vete de mi habitación-mando ella con firmeza -no tienes permitido estar aquí

El vampiro no decía ni una sola palabra solo la miraba fijamente

-¿lo amas?-pregunto por fin

Ella lo observo detenidamente y con una sonrisa contesto

- sí y mucho-

-mientes-contesto el sonriéndole a su vez-no lo amas, yo leo tus pensamientos y sé que no lo amas-

-es que no lo amo con el pensamiento si no con el corazón, él es todo lo que una mujer desea-

-tu lo has dicho, cualquier mujer, tu no- dijo firmemente

-me gusta que me traten como una-

Sabia las intenciones que llevaban esas palabras, lo que había sucedido había sido un una humillación para cualquier mujer

-no quise irme así- se disculpo- tenía que ir, Mina me necesitaba

Ella movió la cabeza con desapruebo

-eres increíble- contesto furiosa- dos semanas después vienes a disculparte, ya es un poco tarde ¿no lo crees? –

-mejor tarde que nunca- dijo con burla

-sal de mi habitación-la forma de ser de Alucard la enfadaba más, su despreocupación y su cinismo le dolían-olvida lo que sucedió y sal de aquí-

-¿te arrepientes?- se atrevió a preguntar

-por supuesto, tú me dijiste que si yo deseaba que salieras de aquí te irías y no volverías a intentar nada, bien, ahora lo digo, sal de aquí-

-fue en el momento Máster, ahora ya es muy tarde- contesto como si no tuviera importancia

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-grito ella desesperada, Alucard se levanto furioso y quedo a unos centímetros de su señora

-que me digas que me amas-

-¿Por qué debo ser yo?-le contesto en el mismo tono

-porque aceptaste su anillo, y si no lo me amas quiero escucharlo de ti, porque no sé porque demonios pudiste dejar que ese imbécil te besara esta noche-se notaba que los celos lo dominaban, se encontraba furioso

-¿tu eres ahora el ofendido?-pregunto ella con burla- tu tienes a tu sequito de mujeres con Mina a la cabeza, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que me dejaste por ir a buscarla?-le reclamo en voz alta.

-Ella no significa nada-le contesto en el mismo tono

- tú la trajiste aquí-

-así como tú trajiste a ese niño- se defendió-estamos iguales-

La joven volteo la mirada hacia otro sitio, no podía creer que el se sintiera herido porque Orson la había besado cuando ella sufrió por la noches que el compartió con Mina y anteriormente cuando Seras llego a su vida, si, era un vampiro de cientos de años pero seguía siendo un niño caprichoso, no quería que alguien le quitase su juguete. Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con no dejarla dormir esa noche y Alucard lo había empeorado con sus reclamos, no deseaba seguir discutiendo, así que le contesto decidida:

-voy a casarme con Orson, lo he decidido, me ama y quiero ser feliz, ya no deseo estar sola-

El la miro a los ojos seriamente y le contesto

-no , no lo harás, no voy a permitirlo-

-es mi vida y ya lo he pensado, es parte de ser humano: crecemos, nos casamos, engendramos hijos y morimos-

-tu me perteneces- dijo furioso-tu vida es mía-

-no, no lo es- le contesto con decisión- tu lo has dejado muy claro al apartarme de la tuya-

-jamás lo he hecho, te he servido lealmente-

-¿y porque Mina y Seras están a tu lado y yo no?-

-Seras lo escogió por sí misma y lo de Mina, era algo que tenía que hacer para llegar a la Talamasca, yo no deseaba que volviera-

Integra lo miro con aire de duda

-debes creerme, ella no significa nada para mí- se acerco y tomo con dulzura su rostro-nunca ha existido nadie más que tu-

Poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios, pero ella aun no estaba del todo convencida, habían sucedido muchas cosas difíciles, además, le había fallado como su protector

-no-dijo con decisión y se aparto cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, era demasiado fácil para él

-¿por Lord Flyte?-pregunto furioso-

-exacto-Integra quería herirlo, devolverle toda la rabia y el coraje que había provocado en ella

-ahora le pertenezco, seré su mujer-

Y había resultado, lo había enfurecido de tal forma que Alucard tomo a la joven violentamente y la empujo hacia su cama, tenía el cuerpo del vampiro aprisionándola encima de ella, la sujetaba por ambos brazos para que no pudiera dar pelea.

-primero me pertenecerás a mi-dijo con rabia mirándola a los ojos, estos se habían vuelto de un color rojo carmesí profundo.

-suéltame-grito Integra tratando de liberarse

-¿que sucede, Máster?¿en donde está su prometido ahora?¿puede acaso salvarla de mi?, te lo dije antes NIÑA, me perteneces,-dijo acentuando las últimas palabras- jamás dejare que ningún hombre te tenga-

Ella luchaba por tratar de liberarse aunque era imposible, aunque tenía que aceptarlo, una parte de ella no deseaba hacerlo

-suéltame- ordeno con firmeza

-no hasta que aceptes que me amas-contesto decidido-

-¿porque debo decirlo yo?-

-porque tú ya sabes que yo te amo-declaro en voz alta

La joven lo miro sorprendida al escucharlo

-¿me amas dices?

-te he servido con lealtad, no por los sellos, no por tu familia, ni siquiera por la organización, es por ti, porque te he amado desde que me liberaste, desde que probé por primera vez tu sangre, porque te he visto crecer y convertirte en lo que eres, mi maestro, mi señora, te amo y si no lo sabes es que eres muy idiota-dijo firmemente ante el gesto de enojo de la joven al oírlo decirle idiota, dejo de luchar y el soltó lentamente sus brazos aunque el aun continuaba sentado encima de ella, con ambas piernas a los costados de su cintura, la miraba dudoso, quería escuchar algo de su boca pero continuaba en un molesto silencio, hasta que un fuerte derechazo golpeo el rostro del vampiro el cual la miro sorprendido ante el ataque, Integra lo jalo de la camisa hacia su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-que sea la última vez que intentas algo como esto-hablo con firmeza-si quieres hacerme el amor, PIDEMELO- recalcando lo ultimo

El la miraba con sorpresa sin decir nada, ella continúo- y no vuelvas a llamarme idiota-

Y unió su labios en un apasionado beso, Alucard contesto con toda la lujuria que había acumulado en tantos años, rasgo el hermoso vestido, era demasiado tiempo perdido el quitarlo, ella respondió de la misma manera, comenzaron a amarse con desesperación, no importaba ahora si la misma reina moría o Inglaterra fuera destruida ,estaban juntos y eso era más sublime, beso el fino cuello de la joven la cual sintió los afilados colmillos de lobo del vampiro recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cosa extraña, el cuerpo de Alucard habitualmente helado, se sentía ahora cálido como el de cualquier mortal, un calor lo invadía el cual envolvía a su compañera al sentirlo encima de ella, el amor y la pasión guardada por años hacia que su cuerpo trasmitiera aquella calidez. Demostraba su amor una y otra vez, en ocasiones con ternura, dulzura inclusive algo de lujuria explorando el hermoso cuerpo de su señora ,que no hubo lugar al cual él no se había atrevido a no dejar de besar y cuando la sintió lista, entro en ella, fue un gran triunfo, para ambos, ahora estaban unidos, se pertenecían. Alucard había demostrado ser un gran maestro cuando le había besado por primera vez, al hacerle el amor, dio una gran muestra de su gran experiencia y cada que su bella amante gemía de placer, sentía interiormente una dulce venganza, ahora era el su único amo y señor, la bella joven se aferraba a su cuello, acariciándolo y sintiéndolo dentro de su ser, cuando la llevo al clímax le dijo dulcemente al oído y con voz agotada.

-te amo-

El sonrió con malicia al escucharlo y le contesto

- no te culpo-

ella a su vez también sonrió

-nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto?-

Alucard la beso con amor diciendo

-no, así me amas y yo así te amo-volviendo a besar su delicado cuello, no deseaba parar de amarla-he vivido cientos de años y nunca conocí a ninguna mujer como tu, eres mi igual y si tenía que vivir miles de años, asesinar y sufrir para encontrarte, volvería a hacerlo-

Integra sonrió y dejo que la besara intensamente, besaba tan bien, ella introducía dulcemente su lengua en la boca del vampiro solo para sentir sus peligrosos colmillos que gozaban de sus labios, como un arma tan peligrosa sabia demostrar tanta dulzura, permitió que le volviera a hacer el amor una y otra vez esa noche. Ambos despertaron juntos hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, era la primera vez que Integra se perdió de un nuevo día, pero a quien le importaba el sol teniendo a Alucard a su lado. En la oficina, al iniciar las labores del día, el vampiro acompañaba a su bella amante, él estaba sentado a un lado de su escritorio, luciendo cansado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Integra-te ves fatal

-tuve suerte anoche-contesto burlón-y ella más

La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

- tú sí que sabes tratar a una dama-

-le consta a ella que si, era hermosa Máster-le contaba como si Integra no fuese su amante-una hermosa rubia de bellos ojos azules, con un cuerpo de diosa al que hice mío muchas veces anoche, por eso estoy cansado-

-ella también te hizo suyo-le reclamo

- yo ya era de ella-contesto con amor-desde mucho tiempo antes

Sonrió al escucharlo, Integra nunca se imagino que el fuese tan galante

-lamento lo de tu vestido-dijo con burla

-descuida, no me gustaba tanto-

-luces mejor desnuda-

Walter entro en ese momento dirigiéndose a la joven

-disculpe Ma´m, el joven Flyte la espera-

Alucard hizo una mueca de desprecio, ella lo miro sonriendo, era lindo verlo celoso

-gracias Walter, ahora estoy con el-dijo levantadose,el mayordomo cerró la puerta

-¿iras?-pregunto, molesto

-debo devolverle su anillo, lucirá mejor en la mano de una mujer que lo ame-

-y que no se aparezca por aquí otra vez-sentencio enojado

-¿y que hay de Mina?-pregunto a su vez la joven-¿Qué harás con ella?

-pienso conservarla para los días de lluvia-dijo burlon,ella volteo enseguida-estoy bromeando, hoy se irá-

-¿lo prometes?-

El la atrajo hacia sí y la sentó sobre el-lo prometo-le contesto besándola con pasión, introduciendo sus manos bajo su camisa, ella respondió acariciándolo dulcemente el hermoso cabello negro, sintiendo que el vampiro subía sus manos por su cuerpo, ella lo detuvo

-debo ir, me espera-

-nunca dejes a un hombre así-le reclamo el vampiro

-me la debías-simplemente contesto sonriendo-lo beso y se levanto, antes de salir se arreglo un poco ante un espejo, Alucard la miraba sin perder detalle de su imagen, era en verdad hermosa y ahora era suya, al abrir la puerta le dijo

-hey, oye, recuerda que te amo-

Integra volteo y sonriendo le dijo:

-No te culpo-

**If you want more fanfic, write en rewards**

**L**

**IN SPANISH:**

**SUBIRE MAS CONTINUACIONES DE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO SI DEJAN MENSAJES DE LO CONTRARIO ESTE SERA MI UNICO FANFIC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI **

**HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN **

**POR EL ULTIMO COMENTARIO CON EL QUE CERRE, NO FUE MI INTENCION LASTIMAR A NADIE **

**NI MUCHO MENOS QUE SONARA ALTANERO DE MI PARTE**

**PIDO DISCUPAS SI ASI SE CONSIDERA**

**PRONTO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION DE MI HISTORIA**

**P.D. Y DISCULPEN SI ODIO A SERAS, PERO **

**ES EN SERIO!!! SI LA ODIO!!!**

L


End file.
